The Midnight Sparkle timeline/Midnight vs. Ryan
This is how the Midnight Sparkle timeline and Midnight vs. Ryan goes in Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure. Sci-Ryan, Ryan, Matau, Crash, Clay, Sci-Twi, the Dazzlings, the Cyberlings and Rianna comes out of the time portal and arrive at CHS but it has castle-like features, flags, dark purple crystals and Midnight Sparkle photos Sci-Ryan: It's a new one. Ryan F-Freeman: The Starrings might got Mal to being bad again. Thomas: I don't think so. Guess you never know Ryanset is. in Midnight Sparkle's colors are doing some redecorating Ryanset: I have to do some things for Midnight. She made me do great things. Thomas: Ryanset! It's me, OpThomas. Ryanset: Sorry. You must have confused with some other character. OpThomas is dead after Midnight killed him. starts crying Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. Ryanset made Thomas cry. Sci-Ryan: Twilight? Do you made this? Midnight Sparkle: off-screen Twilight Sparkle no longer exists. I am Midnight Sparkle. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi. I think that sound is a bit like you. nods and looks around for something and found a photo of Midnight Sparkle and Dark Ryan F-Freeman Sci-Twi: Is that me? Sci-Ryan: Or is this you, Twilight? I don't know why. Midnight Sparkle: out of the shadows Why hello there. Sci-Ryan: screams Uh.. Hi. Midnight Sparkle: I knew I heard someone talking about me. Sci-Ryan: Uh.gulp Yeah. My friend Twilight and I are having a look around in this place. Midnight Sparkle: If your looking for Sunset Shimmer, then she's dead. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Boy. I suppose you are fine with your boyfriend, Dark Ryan. grins and laughs at Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: What's so funny!? I hope Ryan is here. Midnight Sparkle: Well, I just thought it'd be nice for my husband to be who he is. Anyway, like my Midnight Sparkle Castle? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I always like to see this... Wait. Did you say "husband"!? Midnight Sparkle: Principle Cinch made me and Dark Ryan husband and wife. Ryan F-Freeman: How.. is this possible? feels a metal hand touching her shoulder Sci-Twi: Ryan? Are you hands cold? Sci-Ryan: No. But look who's behind you. turns to see Slipstream Sci-Twi: Slipstream? Slipstorm: My name is Slipstorm. Slipstream was my former alias. Ryan F-Freeman: Who made you? Slipstorm: Cody Fairbrother. Sci-Ryan: Wow. You look more pretty when my friend see you, Midnight. How did you made this castle? Midnight explains, Slipstorm grabs Sci-Twi's arm Slipstorm: Come with me. You can't trust her. Sci-Twi: Why? Slipstorm: I shall explain everything to you later, just follow me. starts to run, dragging Sci-Twi and the gang behind him Ryan F-Freeman: What happened here and how did Cody survive the final event of the Friendship Games? Slipstorm: Like I said, I shall explain everything later. Crash Bandicoot: Look. I can tell you that a clown by the name of Jestro travel back in time and alter the past. drags them to a secret passage and leads them down it into some kind of secret underground lab Slipstorm: This is where Master Cody built us. Matau T. Monkey: "Master Cody"? I refer to him as Cody. Slipstorm: We Mini-Cons refer to him as "Master Cody" because he built us. He's dead now but I'm sure you'll meet him in a time further back. Crash Bandicoot: What happened to him? Slipstorm: He passed away at a very old age. And how he survived the final event, he used a force field to protect him. Slipstream, my former alias, got destroyed by Midnight Sparkle and the rest of my Mini-Con friends but Cody rebuilt us. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody died?crying What about Sunset? Matau's bandmates? And Rigby's sister, Princess Odette?crying Matau T. Monkey: Mmm. I think I found something. Cody's diary. Maud's pet rock. Rothbart's book of spells. Slipstorm: Master Cody wrote everything down in here. Our design, our names, everything. Maud gave Boulder to us because she thought he could use a better home. Crash Bandicoot: What is Rothbart's book of spells doing here? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe Cody will come back as a ghost like Morro did.crying a Mini-Con who looks like Jetstorm comes over and comforts Ryan Slipstorm: This is Jetstream. His former alias was Jetstorm. We owe our memory to Master Cody. We managed to retrieve Rothbart's spell book after he was blown up in the explosion that killed Sunset, me and my friends. Evil Ryan: Rothbart got killed as well? Back in our time, Ryan and Sunset stopped Midnight from ripping portals to Equestria. Slipstorm: Yes. Jetstream here will comfort anyone if they're sad. Sci-Ryan: What year did Cody die? Slipstorm: Year 290. Rigby (EG):off-screen We survived thanks to Cody. turns to see Rigby (EG) whose clothes are been torn and his body parts got cybernetics Sci-Ryan: Rigby! You're ok and... different. Rigby (EG): My sister's been made a slave. But luckily for us, these Mini-Cons are the only company we have. Evil Anna: How did you survive and got some... Uh. What's it called again? Sonata Dusk: Cybernetics. Evil Anna. Ryan Ryan? You mind to have a read of Cody's book? nods Evil Ryan: Let's see.Cody's dairy Oh. There's something. Cody Fairbrother: voiceover Dear, diary. My home and everything else in this world has been destroyed by a wanting-to-understand-magic-crazed freak named Midnight Sparkle. I built this place so that I can rebuild what has been lost. I've created my first Mini-Con called Slipstorm, whose former alias was Slipstream. Slipstream was killed in the explosion that killed my friend Sunset and his friends, so I rebuilt as Slipstorm. Also, I'm going to try to find Midnight's weakness so I can use it against her. Yours sincerely, Cody Fairbrother. Evil Ryan: By Ekimu. Cody did made his laboratory. Bertram T. Monkey: Ekimu? Ryan F-Freeman: I think he's also Makuta's brother. looks at a photo of Cody on a wall, he looks at the P.S message on Cody's diary Ryan F-Freeman: P.S. I will be making more Mini-Cons like Slipstorm to help with this. Jetstream is my next one. Evil Anna: Cody... He's still alive in our timeline!crying looks at Sunset's old outfit with a plaque that says "to my friend, Sunset Shimmer" Evil Ryan: Ryan? Why is Evil Anna crying? looks at the tear puddle made by Evil Anna then gets a vision Ryan F-Freeman: Cody? Is that you? Spirit Cody Fairbrother: I need you on Cybertron, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Why? I thought you're still alive. Spirit Cody Fairbrother: You're in an altered past, remember? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. What happened to Sci-Twi and both the human world and Equestria? Spirit Cody Fairbrother: The human Twilight got turned into Midnight Sparkle. Both my home and this world is destroyed by her. My friend, Sunset Shimmer tried to reason with Midnight, but she's obliterated. So, I went underground and made this lab to rebuild what has been lost. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. My friends and I'll fix this. A jester named Jestro went back in time and changed your and Sunset's reformations. How come this timeline is different then last time? Spirit Cody Fairbrother: Well, most because it has some RID 2015 stuff involved and what Zecora said to Twilight. Ryan F-Freeman: What am I going to do? Spirit Cody Fairbrother: Just head to Cybertron and we shall speak again. disappears Ryan F-Freeman: I will. Till all are one. Evil Ryan: Ryan? You ok? Who did you see? sighs as Sci-Ryan comforts Evil Anna Sci-Ryan: There, there, Evil Anna. Once we put the space-time continuum back on track, you and Sonata will see Cody alive and well again. I promise. Cross my heart. If Makuta have a heart... or any organs in general. Anna nods and Sci-Ryan looks in Rothbart's spell book Sci-Ryan: Let's see. What I can use if I fight the Indominus Rex? Crash Bandicoot: What did you see, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I saw my brother, Crash. He told me to go to Cybertron. He needs me. Matau T. Monkey: But, how are you going to get there? Sci-Ryan: If only Cody made his own Groundbridge. Makuta is gone in this timeline. Crash Bandicoot: He would have. Matau, Bertram and I can hope we can fix this. Slipstorm goes over to some sort of portal and opens it Crash Bandicoot: Thanks, Slipstorm. Slipstorm: Farewell, and good luck. Evil Ryan: To Cybertron... and beyond! and the gang head into the portal and arrive on Cybertron Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Cody has to be here somewhere. I got to find him. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. If we have the Magic of Friendship to stop Jestro. Midnight flies through the portal Sci-Ryan: Uh oh. Midnight Sparkle: How did you use this magic to travel through time? Sci-Ryan: Uhh. Sorry, your Midnight Sparkle-ness. A magician never reveals his secrets. runs to find Cody and his friends follow him Sci-Ryan: It seems I'm not the hero you deserve OR need, Midnight. So, I'm going. Goodbye. runs away from Midnight Sparkle Midnight Sparkle: How did he know my name? finds Ryan who found Cody that he saw in a vision Sci-Ryan: Cody? Is that you? What happened to you? Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. I found you at last. Crash Bandicoot: I thought you were dead. Clay Moorington: Did you made your fist Mini-cons? Evil Ryan: Is CHS got destroyed? Cody Fairbrother: Sci-Ryan: So. He survived in this timeline? Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes